


True Love's Kiss

by AliCat2600



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season Finale, Season/Series 12, Short One Shot, True Love's Kiss, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliCat2600/pseuds/AliCat2600
Summary: A cheesy short one shot. Cas is dead and Dean is spiraling. True love's kiss is worth a shot.





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and probably not great but hell. It's late and I'm still upset about Cas' death.

His knees hit the dirt, legs no longer able to support his weight. Dean looks down at the body that lay beneath him. His mind is replaying the scene that happened only moments ago, over and over again. Castiel steps out of the tear in time right as it's beginning to close. Dean releases a heavy breath of relief. For a split second Dean’s happy Cas made it out, he was so worried Cas would be stuck in that alternate dimension. The happiness was short lived as a flash of white light lights up the dark night around them. Dean watches as Lucifer penetrates Castiel’s chest with an angel blade. “No!” Dean screams. Cas falls to the ground while Mary runs towards Lucifer. Dean makes no movement to stop her, his brain is short circuiting, he can’t think straight. Mary pushes him into the rift, realizing too late that she’s being dragged in along with him. The tear closes and a deafening silence surrounds them. Dean’s mind can’t comprehend all at once of what he just witnessed. He barely notices Sam running into the house behind him.   
Cas is lying still, no sign of any life. Tears well up in Dean's eyes, he lets them fall. At this moment he doesn’t care if he was taught that crying was weak, he wails over Cas’ dead body. “Cas, buddy, please.” Dean begs. He is holding onto Castiel’s trench coat and leaning into him like an awkward hug. When Cas shows no evidence of movement, Dean begins to pray. Dean doesn’t pray often but when he does it’s usually to his angel, but right now he needed help. He looks to the sky, scanning the stars. “Chuck, if you’re listening, please. Cas needs help.” His voice can’t help but to crack a little as he begs Chuck for help. Dean waits for an answer or for chuck to show up. Dean screams once again when Chuck doesn’t appear before him. Dean sobs harder into Cas now, still clutching to his trench coat. “I’m so sorry Cas. I’m such an idiot.” Dean looked to Castiel’s face. “I should have told you when you told me but you know I’m not good with words.” With a shaky breath dean says at a near whisper, “I love you Cas. I love you and I need you. You can’t leave me.” Dean searches Cas’ face likes he’s done so much before. Dean leans down and places a soft kiss onto Cas’ lips. He can’t look at Cas, so he just cries more.   
Dean puts his forehead onto Castiel’s chest breathing in his scent as much as he can, afraid he’ll never be able to ever again. Cas’ chest rises ever so slightly, Dean beams up at the movement. “Cas?” he asks. Cas’ eyes shoots open and he began to cough. It’s a foreign action for the angel. Cas rises into a sitting position, he then turns his head towards Dean. “Hello, Dean.” Castiel states as if he wasn’t just stabbed and lay dead. “Cas.” Dean manages to choke out. He hugs Cas without warning and begins to cry again. “You were dead, Cas.” Castiel returns the hug at this point. “It appears so, but I’m back now.” Dean managed a small laugh at that. Pulling away from the hug, Dean looks Cas in the eyes and soaks in every bit of blue he can manage. “I don’t know if you heard but… I love you Cas.” Castiel smiles and shyly stares down to his lap. “Oh Dean, I know.” Cas places his hand onto Dean's right cheek, his thumb rubbing the tears from his face. Dean looks from Castiel’s eyes to his lips. Cas inches forward and kisses Dean. It’s slow but passionate, and full of emotion. Dean sighs into it like a weight has finally been lifted from his shoulders. He doesn’t know why it took him so long to admit his feelings but he’s glad he did now. Dean can’t imagine his life without Cas, and vice versa. Dean breaks the kiss so he can breath, leaning their foreheads together. “Wait a minute,” Dean says giving a small chuckle. “Did you just Han Solo, me?” Cas smiles with a hint of a blush and nods. “That’s kind of hot, Cas.” Is all Dean says before kissing Cas again. He never wants to lose him again. Dean promises himself that he’ll hold onto this forever.


End file.
